Dead Sea, Tower of Ruin
by silverdragon994
Summary: Sakura is a very important key to Suna, and once she transfers to Konoha, the three other mistresses combine together to make a four woman team. But love and power get in the way. How can Sakura help? But...Sasuke loves her. What's wrong with that?
1. The One, The Only

**_Dead Sea, Tower of Ruin_ summary: Well, I don't really know why I chose this title, but I like it, anyways, back to the summary: Sakura is the new girl at Konoha, which causes some attention. She gets herself into trouble but saves herself, somehow, all by herself. She is independent, strong, willing, and everything else that is good in a girl, but Sasuke secretly falls for her, and she is about to transfer back! Will Sasuke spill his feelings before she leaves?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke: Well, that's a surprise…

Author: Are you being sarcastic or stupid?

Sasuke: Hn.

Author: I'll take that as both, thank you very much.

---

**_Dead Sea, Tower of Ruin_**-**_Chapter One_-The One, the Only**

---

It was all a blur. My life, my dreams, my hopes, everything. Every little thing. Shattered. All because of my stupid mark. And why, how, what? I'll tell you everything. My birthmark, the sign of the devil and everything evil has set itself upon me. Why? Because guess what? My soul has been the ultimate evil everywhere. But now…it's gonna change. I'm gonna make it. I won't let myself be picked on anymore. It's a new start, a place where everything won't be as scary and mean as it was before. Because now…I'm gonna live my life, just the way I want it to be…

---

As I opened the door to the hallway, I noticed that everyone was talking, and speaking, having fun, hanging out with friends. I felt like it was like always. Like I was the outcast. Because I was.

Seriously, who in hell has pink cotton candy hair like me? Who has a forehead so large and humongous that you can land a plane on it? Me, that's who. I glanced at each person and they looked away in disgust. I remember what my mother told me before the seal activated, _Don't be scared. It's alright…_

But then, look at me. I am the ultimate evil. I kept on walking as I felt my head getting heavier and heavier all at the same time, the room spun and as I opened another door, a bright light shone in my eyes.

"Sakura, good. You are here," a familiar voice said. "Sit,"

I did as it said. I forced my numb legs towards the seat and plopped on it, sighing somewhat slightly.

"Do you know why I have called you in here?" it said. I shook my head no, and put my hands to my face, in case of a beating. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you today. Nothing you did wrong today, just calm down,"

My muscles loosened a bit, but I was still alert. I knew he was lying. They all did. "You are being transferred to Konoha. Suna cannot afford to lose anyone anymore," The voice came out from the shadows and his face appeared like it always did; blank, emotionless, black mascara stuff around his eyes, crimson red hair, the word "LOVE" tattooed onto his forehead. I was scared. A new place? What was going on?

"Excuse me, Gaara-kun, but may I interrupt?" I asked fondly, since after all, he was the Kazekage, and my adopted brother. He nodded slowly, with a smirk.

"Where is Konoha? Why am I going there?" For being a fifteen year old girl, I didn't know that much, only about my home, the Wind Village. Even though I was a chuunin, my smarts were through the roof, but my teachers did not allow me to learn about the "others".

"Hn. Konoha is in the Leaf Village. You will go there to adapt so your powers will not kill you. It was almost too late for me," Gaara-kun replied with a frown.

"Oh," I whispered, sweat forming and sliding down my temple. I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen. I knew that Gaara-kun would never try to hurt me emotionally, but physically, he did that everyday.

"You leave tomorrow. Temari and Kankuro have sent servants to pack your things. Go to bed now. I will see you at breakfast," Gaara-kun grinned and I stood up. I gave him a hug goodnight, and left the room.

"Goodnight," I said fear flowing through my voice. Gaara-kun waved goodnight and I walked to my room. Slowly and peacefully, I strolled up the stairs. Soon a clearing came up and I walked towards it.

I saw what was probably Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun in the before hall, packing my things. Temari-chan smiled when she noticed me staring. I smiled back and walked to my room.

"Goodnight Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun," I replied to them and they smiled. Closing the door, I stripped down to my undershirt and underwear. I picked out a frilly nightgown that reached up to my ankles and dug myself into my bed. Pulling the covers over my shoulders, I stared out the window to see the moon.

It was shining brightly, and I loved it. I always wanted it to be like this. No beatings, no worries, and my dreams. I was powerful and strong, I had all the needs of what a real warrior and kunoichi need. But what I lack…is to be loved.

I kept on staring out the window before I fell asleep. I felt helpless and that nobody wanted me. And if I ever became too powerful…its death…

---

I woke up bright and early to see that the sun was rising. Today was the day I was going to Konoha, and it was probably the best day ever! I am going to miss Gaara-kun, Kankuro-kun and Temari-chan, but they'll probably wish the best for me, ne?

I ran to my bathroom to take a bath and soaked in it for what seemed like an eternity. I was content, until Temari-chan burst into my bathroom telling me that if I don't get to breakfast in fifteen minutes, Gaara-kun will beat me.

I nodded and got out of the bathtub. Draining the water, I walked to my closet, butt naked. I didn't really care if anyone saw, they saw me like this when I got my beatings, so I just picked out a clean, pink bra and matching underwear. "Temari-chan, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, but hurry up, Gaara will kill me if I don't get back with you," Temari-chan spoke with fear dwelling in her voice. I giggled and opened my mouth to say something.

"Do you have pads? I need them because I'm having my period," I answered truthfully.

Temari-chan nodded and walked out of my room. I slipped on a frilly pastel pink blouse and a tan skirt. I slid on my cherry stockings and put on my tan loafers. Temari-chan walked in with four pads.

"I put some in your bags for Konoha and Gaara told me he bought you a manor so you could live with some of the butlers and maids from the mansion," Temari-chan beamed and winked. "Hurry up; put on the pad, Gaara will kill us!"

I nodded in agreement and went into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I placed the pad on my underwear and pulled up my undergarments and stockings. The door clicked open and I shuffled out, a smile plastered on my face.

"Let's go!" Temari-chan grabbed my wrist and started running towards the dining room.

We probably got there in less than ten seconds, that's how scared Temari-chan was of Gaara-kun. I bowed to my step-brothers and sat down in my seat.

"No beating today," Gaara-kun said between bites. I smiled and waited for my food to get here. "But no breakfast because you're late for your ride to Konoha,"

I stared at him blankly, as if I was about to die. _What?_

"Okay," I answered and got up. "Should I go now?"

Gaara-kun shook his head no. "Not yet. Kankuro will go to Konoha with you. He needs to,"

Kankuro-kun gazed at Gaara-kun then at me. I was standing up straight, but fiddling with my hair. "Hai," I replied.

"But you need to put your hair up," Kankuro-kun said smiling. I glanced at him with a quizzical look on my face. "It's hot out and that will help you not sweat,"

I mouthed an oh, and walked up to Temari-chan's room to get some hair ties. I picked out a red scrunchie and tied my hair up in a high ponytail. I liked my hair up in a high ponytail; it felt nice to have a breeze on the back of my head.

"Sakura-sama!" a maid shouted for me. "Sakura-sama!" I toddled towards her voice and found her right in front of the door. "Sakura-sama, Kankuro is waiting for you,"

I nodded and she walked me to the limo. It was black and long, perfect for two people. "Kankuro-kun," I responded to my step-brother. He turned to me smiling.

"Hai, what is it Sakura-san?" he asked, smiling more.

"Arigatou," I replied, beaming happily.

"Arigatou? For what?" Kankuro-kun raised an eyebrow. I giggled.

"For coming with me to Konoha. Arigatou for everything,"

He grinned. "Come on, let's in the car," He opened the door for me and I slid in. I sat next to the left side window, watching every movement from the outside. I saw Gaara-kun in the window, smirking. He knew I was watching and he waved. I waved back, mouthing, "I love you onii-chan," That made him smirk more. I was glad that he cared, but what I didn't know was why he was tormenting me. I knew that he had a monster in him, but I didn't care. It was removed a while ago, so I'm just guessing that he's doing that to prevent my monster from coming out.

I don't really know what _my_ monster is, but I don't care. Just as long as no one gets hurt, I'm happy.

Why?

Because. I am the one, the only…a Haruno. And Harunos always have something in them. Especially me.

Why?

Because. I am a demon seed. The one. The only. Sakura Haruno. And for all I know right now… I cannot change.

---

**End Chapter One.**

---

**Okay, so don't fret! I will update my stories very frequently! I promise! This one just came off the bat! I made it up! Please, review! It's only my second SasuSaku! Please no flaming! Very much appreciated! Ja ne! **


	2. In a Loss of Sorrow

**Okay, so chapter 2 is here! Yay! This story will feature:**

**SasuSaku, LeeSaku **

**NejiTen, LeeTen, SasuTen**

**NaruHina, KibaHina **

**ShikaTem, ShikaIno**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**_Dead Sea, Tower of Ruin – Chapter Two _– In a Loss of Sorrow**

(Normal POV)

She rolled over on her side and breathed heavily. Batting her lashes slowly, she smiled and toyed with a lock of loose russet hair. Her toes gently glided over the silk surface as her fingers trailed the silver lining.

A faint knock on her door ran through her ears. Her sweet smile expanded as she replied the call with a soft tap on the wall.

The door softly sashayed open and a figure appeared at the frame. "Tenten-hime," the voice was deep and recognizable. She smiled upon his arrival near the bed frame of the mattress where she lay jadedly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, placing his bandaged palm against her forehead. The temperature of her temple was an even range of warm and cool – she smiled.

"Neji-sama. Aren't you supposed to be watching Naruto-san?" the girl questioned, grasping his wrist, pulling it away yieldingly.

The boy smirked. "I trust him. He guarded Hanabi-sama, didn't he?"

Tenten smiled and heaved herself up with her elbows. Neji sat at the edge of the bed. She slowly crawled over to him, being it that her oversized chemise flung over her shoulders, revealing bare, creamy, porcelain skin. He watched her with intent, making her way past the bedspreads, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

"Neji-sama, who is my protector now?" she asked, wrapping her loose fingers with his.

He rested his chin on her skull and smirked. "Me."

Her body was overwhelmed with joy and fear as cold pricks shivered their way up and down her spine. Tenten smiled and felt the cold trinket dangle in between her chemise.

Her right hand flew up to her chest in a fist as she felt the icy temptation in between her touch.

"Neji-sama?"

"Hn?"

"What happened to Lee-kun?"

Neji frowned and let loose her hand. "His days as a shinobi are over." He informed her. She gasped and cradled herself in his shoulder.

She chocked back the tears and bit her lower lip hard enough to taste her syrupy blood. "He's not dead?" she hoped pleadingly.

Neji placed his index finger under her chin, forcing to look her square in her chocolate brown eyes. Smirking, he replied, "Iie, Tenten-hime, iie."

Sakura glowered out the window, upon seeing maybe thousands of Konohanders, walk their ways separately in the peach lighting the sun was casting down on. The sunset edged its way down the rolling hills, greeting the arrival of nighttime.

"We're almost there, Sakura-chan, sit still," Kankuro advised the stirring kunoichi, excited upon visiting the new city.

Her pink hair stopped bobbing and she turned to face him, smiling. "Hai, Kankuro-kun." She replied generally, paused, and then continued staring out the window.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sakura-chan, you will meet very important people, be sure to keep yourself in place, not like last time," he pressed on briskly. "You will meet the Hokage, the three mistresses, – Ino-sama, Tenten-sama, Hinata-sama – their protectors, – Neji-sama, Shikamaru-sama, Naruto-sama – the saviors of the three mistresses, - Shino-san, Lee-san, Neji-sama along with Kiba-san – and Konohamaru-san."

Sakura nodded slowly, fading out everything but names. She chanted in her head, _Ino-sama, Tenten-sama, Hinata-sama, Neji-sama, Shikamaru-sama, Naruto-sama, Shino-san, Lee-san, Kiba-san…_

"You will also have a protector, as the mistresses do. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. A hypocrite." He hissed. "Remember, he once went to Gaara, because he-"

"Found the broken shard of the kodachi," Sakura finished for him, smiling teasingly. Kankuro nodded in approval. "Although I didn't see him, I could hear him." She told him. "He sounded pretty harsh, ne?"

The boy shook his head with closed eyes. "Evil one, I suppose." He inquired and frowned. "Sakura-chan, there is a change in temperature in Konoha,"

She looked at him quizzically. Kankuro moved on.

"Gaara wants you to wear this yukata, for meeting the kage," Kankuro counseled, pulling out a pink fabric, embedded with pink petals below the magenta obi.

Sakura glared aghast. "Nani? For me, Kuya Kankuro-kun?"

Kankuro smiled, tossed her the dress and continued. "Be aware though of Tenten-sama."

The girl stopped hugging the dress. She stared at him with wide shock eyes. "Doshite Kankuro-kun?"

Kankuro glared at her, frowning, he gazed out the window. "Because Lee-san cannot be her protector anymore." He said bitterly.

Sakura kept her gaze locked on him. "Doshite?"

"Lee-san is in the hospital in a very dangerous condition. If you mention his name around her, she will release."

Her eyes widened – she dropped the yukata – tears forming. "So…I am not the only one?"

His gaze averted from the window to Sakura. Kankuro smiled warmly. "Hai, you are not." he reassured her. "Tenten-sama, Hinata-sama and Ino-sama are like you."

Sakura returned the gesture. "Kankuro-kun…if I am fire…what are they?"

He smirked. "Time will tell. You will find out on your own sooner or later. Just…be careful. Tenten-sama is the most powerful from what I know. She has…" He paused. "More than what her powers can depend on. She has determination. A lot of it Neji-sama has told me. Tenten-sama should be older than you by a year Sakura-chan,"

The pink haired girl smiled. "So…is she the leader?"

Kankuro smirked once more over. "If you want her to be. I also know that Ino-sama is earth. Not sure about Hinata-sama and Tenten-sama though."

Sakura smiled again. "That's alright. I'll ask them myself."

Kankuro's lips curved into a frown as his brows knitted together. "They don't know either."

The girl returned the frown. "Then I'll help them figure it out themselves!"

**TBC**


End file.
